mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Stan
Appearance Psycho Stan is an 18-year-old, he has black hair with a slick greaser hairstyle, and yellow eyes, he has a burned-scar on the right side of his face as a result in an explosion, he also had cybernetic arms and lower legs to replace the ones he also lost. He wears a modified bulletproof armored fiberglass mask that covers his entire face and his head, a black military camouflage sleeveless combat shirt, black military camouflage pants, combat boots, and a black trenchcoat. Personality Stanley James Thompson is insane, ruthless, sadistic, and dangerous. he uses to be patriotic like his former partner Jackhammer but when he was left behind and survived the blast he turned a rogue mercenary. History December 12, 2007: Stanley James Thompson went with his father on a hunting trip. While in the woods, he hears a gunshot and believes it was his father's gun and proceeds to the spot. But when he got there he sees his father lying on the ground dead and he sees a redneck with his rifle still smoking. He said that it was an accident and Stan believes that the redneck shot his father on purpose, he then takes his gun and shoots the redneck hunter. February 6, 2008: He saw the news that an unknown Vigilante is starting killing Skinheads and Bikers, he was impressed by the unknown vigilante. February 9, Jack appears in the asylum which was believed to have Neo-Nazi activity and ran into Stan, Jack told Stan about being on a killing rampage. Stan realizes that Jack is the vigilante and asks him to join him. Jack agrees and they both took off. They also picked up David Johnson and they formed the United States Rangers. December 18, 2008: he and the others met Slade who promised them peace. When Jack told him and David about Slade's actions they all begun to fight him. Stan continues to fight Slade after Slade turned on the machine that ate Jack's right arm and shot David to death. Slade kicks Stan's left knee back, slashed his chest with his katana sword, and knocked him off the catwalk and he fell to the bottom. He survives the fall and sees Jack. Jack believes he's dead and when Stan tries to shout his name but he didn't hear it. As the base exploded, Jack leaves and Stan tries to get out also but one of the bombs exploded close by and threw him into a pile of steel pipes and was seriously injured, arms and legs are disabled, half of his face is bleeding. Then the explosion takes out the catwalk up ahead of Stan as it came crashing down onto him, the last thing he saw was total darkness. He wakes up and sees himself on a stainless steel table and when he got up he noticed that his arms and legs are replaced with cybernetic limbs. Then he sees a mirror and in horror, he sees the right side of his face is covered with a cybernetic one. He later finds out that the H.I.V.E. Five found him and took him in. They have replaced his limbs and half his face and they also fixed his hair replacing his old hairstyle, giving him a slick greaser look, they also replaced most of his damaged organs with hybrid ones but the Brain and the Heart are still intact, he was turned into a Cyborg. He went mad by his new looks and vows revenge on Jack. Mid-2012: He tracked down Jackhammer to Tremorton, Kansas during the raid of the Skyway Patrol. He engaged against his former leader and lost. Powers & Abilities Master Fighter: Stan's best fighting skills are kickboxing and karate, Stan's cybernetic limbs increase his stamina, therefore, increasing his fighting skills. '''Extreme Marksman: '''Stan is best at gun due to being taken on hunting trips. After his father's death, he craved for more guns but lacks the funds and ammunition. After he teamed up with Jack, he had access to the guns and made his own armory. Weapons Stan's also uses firearms like Jack and he also uses weapons given by Gizmo making him into a Modern-Day Gladiator Psycho Stan's Cars Like Jackhammer, Psycho Stan also makes cars with titanium armor and armed to the teeth with weapons. Quotes *Where is he?! I know he's been here *Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!!!! Trivia *The new mask is gonna be an Army of Two style mask. *Stan's theme song is the theme from 'Screaming Souls.' by X-Ray Dog. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Earth One